


The family that kills together

by QuietChick94



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Apocalypse, Attempt at Humor, Bro Jesse, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Everyone will show up eventually - Freeform, F/F, I love zombie aus, M/M, Minor Angst, Romance, Sis Fareeha, Zombies, awesome amaris, bad words, probably, shifting pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietChick94/pseuds/QuietChick94
Summary: Fareeha and Jesse get split up in dangerous territory. In the search for each other they both find something they weren't expecting, but definitely wanted.





	1. Beginning of the end

Fareeha was fourteen when the world ended. The virus spread fast and the human race wasn't prepared for the calamity. Some secret government program was trying to create super soldiers, you can guess what they actually made.

Her mother was a soldier. She was strong and fierce, everything Fareeha wanted to be when she grew up. Which she did become quickly, long before she actually physically grew. The changing world made that a necessity to survival.

Her mother trained her in physical combat and with most weapons.  
Her usual sparring partner before the world fell apart was Jesse McCree. He joined Overwatch by force when he was 16, and she was 10. He was her uncle Gabe's unofficial protégé, things were very rocky at first. He hid himself behind a smile as empty as the desert.

Fareeha liked him instantly to everyone's amusement. She followed him around the base and badgered him with questions about his attire, accent, and anything else that came to mind. At first he was wary of her and tried his best to avoid her. It delighted Fareeha because she treated it like hide and seek extreme mode.

Over a couple of weeks he warmed up to her and became a brother like figure. Her mother, Ana, trusted him implicitly and had the two train together.

"Don'cha think she's a little small to spar with me?" Jesse asked with trepidation. Ana's eyes twinkled with something that made Jesse nervous.

"Why don't you find out for yourself, McCree?" Ana questioned with a smirk.

Gabe had a solemn look on his face as he said,"Nice knowing you."

Fareeha stood on the other side of the mat assessing him, the quietest Jesse had ever seen her. He was still highly skeptical about this.

"Alrighty, so I just charge at the adorable child then?" He looked over to Ana.

She gave him a nod, he shrugged and charged. She was standing in a pose he wasn't familiar with, he decided to carefully tackle and pin her. He was reaching for her when she grabbed his arm, and let his momentum help her flip him onto his back. He gasped as his breath left him abruptly.

Fareeha looked down at him smugly,"Who's an adorable child?"  
McCree groaned in response.

Ana and Gabe let out their barely contained laughter.  
"Don't be embarrassed Jesse she's been training in hand to hand since she was five," Ana informed him, laughter dying down.

Gabe walked over and helped him up."Better luck next time, son," He smiled.

"You guys set me up," Jesse accused. He didn't look too put out about it, he was still in awe of Fareeha.

Said girl was beaming with pride,  
"Thanks Jess, this was much more fun than training bots!"

He couldn't help but smile back,"I'm not sure how, princesa, ya took me down easily."

"Yeah it's just when I fight real people, I make mom and uncle Gabe laugh a lot," she explained happily.

He glared over at them,"How many people have you let her beat up?"

"So many," they said in unison.

"It's an excellent lesson in not judging your opponent by how they look," Ana answered somewhat seriously. "Always remember that, Jesse. You too, Fareeha."

\---------------------

She'd give anything to go back to simpler days. When people we're unpredictable, but still human.  
Now she knew exactly what to expect from most the population.

The years had been long and arduous. She was nineteen now and stood at a little over 5'9.  
Her shoulders were broad and her strength had only increased in the years passed by. Not that any of that was going to save her from this situation.

She looked down at the dead from atop the semi she scaled up minutes earlier. She was out of ammo and weapons. Empty pistol in hand she sat down and tried to analyze the situation better.

_All right so Jesse is probably safe. We got separated before shit hit the fan a few days ago. He's most likely waiting for me at the rendezvous point a couple miles south of here. I'm dehydrated and haven't eaten in a few days. I've lost my supplies and I'm surrounded on all sides by the enemy._

Situation properly assessed, she calmly stated,"I'm fucked."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I fucking love zombie aus. I'm hoping this helps with my writers block and getting better at writing in general. The perspective's going to bounce around a bit. That said thanks again see you next chapter!


	2. Separation anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha's missing and McCree's worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer eventually I'm trying to pace myself a bit anyway we'll check back in with Pharah next chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!

McCree tied his red flannel jacket around his waist with a sigh.  
It was so **hot**. He'd grown up in this kind of weather, but his body wasn't as adjusted as it used to be.  
The stifling heat wasn't the only thing making him sweat.

_I haven't seen Fareeha in three days_ , he thought with growing panic. He took in his surroundings, the diner was trashed and had been picked clean of anything useful. They'd agreed to meet here if they got separated, having decided on it since it was by the edge of town. They'd quickly and efficiently killed all the corpses hanging around the place.

Fareeha shot him that damn smug look she'd had since she was a child.

"I believe that's seventeen for me and thirteen for you?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Huh, would'ja look at that you _can_ count." He remarked teasingly.

She huffed and flipped him the bird. "Lets start cleaning up, Eastwood wannabe,"she said while putting on gloves.

He hated this part. Having to drag the bodies away and piling them somewhere more concealed. They always did that at rendezvous points in case someone alive were to be around. People these days were dangerous and they didn't want to give away where they were or had been, by a literal trail of bodies. They made quick work of it, both alert to any sounds or changes in the area.

"Jesse."

McCree looked at her, registering the unsure tone of her voice. Fareeha's arms were crossed and she was looking down at a dead waitress, her dark hair hanging almost past her shoulders. Times like these she looked every bit her young age, vulnerable and small.

He walked over to her and asked softly,"What's wrong, Phar?"

She spoke slowly trying to put the feelings to words,"I worry I'm losing my humanity, I kill these things easily and take a grim sort of satisfaction from it. What if I'm toeing that line others have crossed? You've seen the evil that people have become. How long until we're like them?" She looked up at him, eyes wide and frightened.

McCree looked contemplative and hid his own fear about the subject. He didn't know what growing up like this would do to either of them.Jesse gave it some thought and answered her seriously and hopefully soothingly. "Well I reckon worryin' about it means ya got a ways to go to that line. We're survivors Fareeha, we don't do this for fun we do this to live. We won't ever be like them 'cause we have each other. You can be damned sure I'm not gonna let ya go that way. And you'll do the same for me,'Kay?" He pulled her into a hug and she put her face on his shoulder, he heard and felt her muffled "Kay thank you, Jess," against his shirt.

\-----------------------------

The evening breeze was a welcome relief to his slightly sunburnt skin. He waited as long as he could at the diner, but his patience had worn thin. Leaving Phar a note just in case she showed up, he left to search.

He fiddled with peacekeeper as he walked, she was the last thing he had from Gabe. He liked to think the old man was out there somewhere slaughtering zombies, and having the time of his life. _Crazy old bastard_ , he thought with a sad smile.

_She's gonna be fine, McCree. This ain't going to be like with Gabe, we plan better than we used too. She's not just goin' to vanish into thin air._ McCree's thoughts had taken a somewhat desperate turn.

He was almost to the street they got split up on, when he heard something behind him.  
Peacekeeper was drawn and pointed in an instant, his knife in his other hand also ready. There was no one or thing to be found, he relaxed a fraction.  
He went to holster his gun when he felt something sharp against his throat.

A rough accented voice came from behind him,"Drop the weapons,now."

McCree grimaced,"Aren't you gonna say please?" He asked voice calm and steady. _How the hell did he sneak up on me?_

The blade pressed a little firmer against his throat,"Please."

He dropped his weapons and tried to think of a way out of this. He had to find Phar, but he wasn't about to let this man know there was a girl somewhere around here. He had to act fast while he still could.

He gritted his teeth and made a decision as the man leaned down to grab peacekeeper. He acted like he was surrendering with his hands up and with his hidden metal arm( _thank god he put his jacket and gloves on_ ) he grabbed the **_sword_**? _Who the hell uses a sword?_  
And jerked it forwards as he twisted to elbow the guy. He caught the guy slightly on his temple, but the man managed to jump back a bit.

McCree realized three seconds too late there were two of them. He couldn't see that well in the dark and the smaller guy pistol whipped him before he could attack any further.

He slurred out, "Ah shit," as darkness took him.

 

 

 


	3. Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha meets an angel, and the zombies are not amused by her humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is actually a decent length woohoo! This was pretty fun to write and really helped kill my hospital boredom dead. Next chapter McCree does some stuff stay tuned! 
> 
> P.s. If the end note thing is still there just ignore it. I don't know exactly what I'm doing yet.

The plan was to move a handful of the younger recruits, Fareeha, and McCree to a safe house in Dorado.  
The house was large and had a base underground. Gabe was going to escort them there and head straight back to prep his men for their next deployment.

Fareeha watched McCree and Gabe argue back and forth. Not an uncommon sight but she'd never seen either man quite this upset.

"You need me with you to watch your six!"

"I need you to follow orders, Jesse!"

"I ain't going to the middle of nowhere while y'all are fighting off the fuckin' apocalypse!"

Fareeha winced at the rough exchange, she was clutching her favorite robot action figure. Her mother would be staying behind to fight, and would meet up with them in a few days to set up a new base of operations out of the safe house.

Fareeha only spent a few weeks of summer on the military base. Her mother would use her leave for the rest of her break and they would go back to Egypt. It was very lucky she was in one of the safest places to be right now.

She actually felt the same as Jesse, she didn't want to leave and hide. She'd been training all of her life for a fight now it was here and she was being sent away. Jesse and Gabe were still shouting at each other when her mother walked up.

She had her sniper rifle in one hand the body of it propped against her shoulder. Eyebrow cocked and hand on hip, she looked unimpressed at the two men.

"Children, behave." She said sternly.

Both lapsed into silence, McCree shifted awkwardly. Gabe looked properly chastised, his usual composure shaken.

"Sorry ma'am, as I was telling the boss man here he needs someone to watch his back."  
Ana sent him a look Fareeha had only seen a few times. Weaker men would've taken off running, she was proud to see Jess just look down and shut up.

She watched her mother soften a bit. "I'm the one that wants you to go. Gabe thinks you'd be safer by his side, I disagree. You're the only one I trust to protect my daughter and I want you safe as well, Jesse."  
Her mother explained gently, but still with an edge of authority.

Gabe watched Jesse quietly, he saw him deflate at the mention of Pharah's protection. He knew McCree wasn't going to argue about staying anymore.

"I'm sorry kiddo, and I'm not leaving you behind. I have to help Jack and Ana get people safe. We'll meet you there as soon as we can and we'll stay in touch to keep you posted," Gabe said it in a tone kinder than Fareeha had ever heard from him.

She watched Gabe put an arm around Jesse and start giving him the specifics of what to do when they got there. Jesse nodded stiffly trying to rein in his emotions.

She shifted her focus over to her mom, who she realized had been watching her intently. She looked like she was trying to piece together a puzzle.

" **Are you afraid my daughter?** " her mother asked in her native tongue.

" **No I just want to fight alongside you** ," she responded honestly.

"You are such a brave child, far more than I was at your age."  
Her mother sat down and let Pharah hold her gun. "And I'm afraid you will have to stay that way for a very long time. I need you to be strong, that may seem easy for someone as tough as yourself, but things are only going to get harder." Ana pulled her against her chest and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry I can handle it and I'll keep Jesse safe too."  
She hugged her mother back just as tightly.

Ana chuckled lightly,"You better take care of your cowboy brother, he's going to need it."

" **I love you** ," Fareeha whispered.

" **And I you** ," Ana whispered back.

They remained that way for a while, before Fareeha realized it they were loaded up and on their way. Her and Jesse sat next to each other on the plane. Gabe walked around explaining mission details to the recruits. Fareeha glanced at Jesse, he was still upset, not that anyone who didn't know him could tell.

They'd been airborne for an hour or so, she figured she gave him enough time to settle down.  
Jesse and Gabe had traded a few words in Spanish that seemed to help both men feel better.

Pharah glanced at him,"We are in this together," she informed him with a small smile.

Jesse returned the smile easily. _He's so much different than when we met_ , she thought happily, _his smile reaches his eyes now._

McCree took his hat off and placed it on her head,"You're right about that, partner," He drawled.

She giggled and made finger guns,"Reach for the sky!"

Jesse held his hands up with an expression of mock outrage.  
"You betray me _and_ steal my best line?" He exclaimed.

Gabriel was watching the pair with fond amusement from the back of the plane. He saw something from his peripheral vision and jumped up in a blur of motion.

Fareeha and Jesse were still joking around when everything went to hell. She watched Gabe run by at a speed that could only be described as inhuman. Then there was a lot of shouting as the plane shook.

Gabe came out of the cockpit shouting," Buckle up! E major protocol!" He made eye contact with McCree and nodded minutely.  
If Pharah wasn't watching closely she would have missed it.

Jesse grabbed something from his pocket that looked suspiciously like her mothers.

"Wha-" she cut off to look at the tranq dart in her arm.

"I'm awful sorry, sweetpea." Jesse said with remorse. His features started to blur, she reached for him. The last thing she remembered was the warm pressure of his hand, then she drifted off.  
\---------------------

Fareeha woke up from a feverish dream of soaring through the sky.  
Her mouth was so dry, a goddamn zombie apocalypse and a heat stroke is what was going to take her out.  
She smiled despite herself at the absurdity of it. She sat up the best she could as the world flip turned upside down, _oh yeah I could be the fresh prince of bel air._  
She giggled deliriously.

Her empty pistol was a heavy weight in her hand, _why do I have this?_ She couldn't remember why.  
What she did know was that it was super hot.

She tossed it away and shouted,"Yeet!" Then laughed some more to herself. McCree had pulled that stupid stunt during a few close calls.

The groans surrounding her grew in volume. _I don't think my joke was that bad_ , she looked over the side of the truck. _Oh that's right there were a bunch of deadheads waiting to eat her alive. Fun._

Thinking of her impending doom didn't worry her as much as it should have. She missed her mom and maybe this way she'd see her again. Unless her mom was still alive, she hoped she was still alive.  
She hoped Jesse was still alive, that thought made her pause.

_I can't die that DumbAMF won't last a week without me to save his ass._  
She attempted to stand and quickly deduced that to be a bad idea at the moment.  
_Is this what drunk feels like? I don't like it._

She decided to take inventory of what she had available. Her pistol was on the other side of the semi, and her blue flannel jacket was under her. _Must've stripped it off at some point_ , she thought to herself.

Her bag was on the ground by one of the back wheels. She had an idea that probably wouldn't work,  
judging by the sheer volume of zombies in her way. Also Jesse was going to be irritated with her for ruining perfectly good flannel.  
_No he would rather have me alive_ , she thought, then with her idea in mind she got to work.

She had a hard time keeping focused, sometimes she'd space out and think about how much she took water for granted. After awhile she looked down at her master piece. Using the tightest knots she knew how to use, she'd made a type of rope out of her jacket and belt. She reached for her gun and tied the shirt rope around the middle.

It wasn't pretty but it might just work...if there wasn't a horde of fucking zombies around her bag.  
She tested it out anyway to see if it would reach, it was so close. One of the dead got a good hold of it and almost yanked her off the truck. She screamed in panic and jerked back, landing hard on her ass, she pulled the still intact rope back up. _Yes you almost died you big baby it wasn't the first time and it won't be last_ , she collected herself and focused on breathing.  
_Well one pro with dehydration I can't produce tears, though even those sound delicious right now. Ew_.

She was going to have to tear apart her favorite vintage shirt. It had a picture of Wonder Woman from this practically ancient movie her mom loved. Stripping off the shirt she tore it apart before she thought too hard about it, and added it to the rope. _You're sacrifice will not be in vain, Amazonian_ , she thought solemnly.

She was feeling a bit cooler than when she started. She couldn't afford to take off the lightweight Kevlar vest over her tank top.  
It offered her protection, minimal it may be.

She started to hear a loud ringing, at first she thought it was just her, but soon the monsters started to make there way towards the sound. She searched around and noticed a church bell chiming loudly from a rooftop not too far away.

_Alright I'm crazy_ , she thought, _there's a fucking angel on that church. A really beautiful angel.. screaming at me in German_?

The winged blonde was pointing down, gesturing to grab something.

_My bag!_ She shot the woman a thumbs up and tried to gesture at her not to leave. The woman nodded and made a shooing motion.

If Fareeha wasn't exhausted and possibly dying from lack of everything, she would've climbed down, taken out the stragglers, and been on her way. In her current condition she wasn't risking it.

She threw down the gun and quickly hooked it on her bag strap, for one scary second it seemed the rope wasn't going to be strong enough. It made it by a thread, moving more cohesively thanks to adrenaline, Fareeha slipped on her blue metal armor pieces. They attached around her arms, legs, and middle like magnets. She slipped her large knife into her pants and loaded the pistol. Now she was more protected if one got close enough to chomp on her.

The decision for which building to run into was made for her. The angel was somehow standing on the office building directly in front of her, far from the church. Pharah didn't have time to worry about that, and charted her path.

At most she'd have to kill eight of them, but she was confident she could scrape by with two.

_This might be a really bad move but I don't think I can climb down this thing fast enough_ , her thought process was slowing down like the church bells.

"Now or never," she grimaced.

Walking as far back as possible, Fareeha broke into a sprint and leaped off the semi. She took in the angels startled expression with a grin. She landed on her feet but let the force of the impact send her into a few rolls. This way she didn't hurt anything too bad and kept the momentum to run quickly.

_First batter up_.  
Grabbing her knife she plunged it into its head, then yanked it out swiftly. _Almost there_ , she pushed herself harder feeling her last reserves of strength failing her.  
Dispatching the second monster just as fast, she pushed into the building.

Fareeha collapsed into a heap on the floor, panting for breath. If there were any enemies in here she was so dead. She heard footsteps running towards her and looked up sharply. It was the angel.

She was still breathing heavily as she stated," You're even prettier, ** _haah_** , up close."

She didn't get to hear whatever her reply was, she felt the exhaustion pull her down into the blackness and she went along gladly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree flirts with danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading! I'm able to update pretty fast so far, but I'll probably slow down a bit when I'm free of the hospital. That said stay tuned to next chapter Fareeha's gonna say some stuff! 
> 
> P.s. Ignore the end notes if there are any I'll figure this site out someday.

McCree glared at the offending drink placed in front of him. He'd been in the black ops division of overwatch for about three months. He wasn't used to a routine three meals a day or friendly people for that matter, so he usually avoided the packed dining room. He looked up from the cafeteria table at an equally offending presence.

"No thanks," he said simply.

"Wasn't asking, McCree," Gabriel replied with the look of a man already done with the day.

Jesse feeling no pity for him pushed the protein shake away.

"I'm startin' to think y'alls a secret government group of cannibals. Well I'm on to your secret sir, you ain't gonna fatten me up for the harvest." He said it with an earnestness only a true asshole could accomplish.

Gabe looked at him incredulously  
then put his face in his hands.  
McCree was actually getting nervous with the way his shoulders shook. _Wait was he-_

"Are you laughing at me?" Jesse asked surprised, face heating up.

Gabe looked at him amusement still evident in his features. "You say some off the wall shit, but I wasn't prepared for that one. Look kid, you probably weigh ninety pounds wet, just drink the damn shake before I tell the little one where she can find you. And believe me she's looking." Gabe said, his eyes threatening.

Still thrown off from the unexpected laughter and because he'd managed to dodge Pharah for nearly two whole hours, he gave in.  
He grabbed the drink and chugged it all down.

He wiped off his mouth with a frown, "Happy sir?" He said gruffly.

"Yes, surprisingly," he answered honestly. "I want to see you succeed here and you won't do that malnourished. So drink your shakes and eat your food, if I hear from anyone again your skipping on mealtime, there will be consequences. In fact I think I hear her coming down the hall." Gabe looked over to the door as Pharah walked in to the dining room.

"Hey Mr.Cowboy I've been looking for you all morning! Why're you banging your head against the table?" Fareeha questioned.

McCree groaned,"Come on I drank the damn thing!"

"Yes you did and for your progress I'll help you this time." Gabe said walking over to Pharah, he hoisted her over his shoulder. "Lets go see what uncle Jacks doing Mr.Cowboy needs to finish eating."

McCree could hear her protests fade away as they left the room and went down the hall.

He looked at the empty shake and mostly uneaten food on the tray.

 _I might as well_ , he thought.

If he took a liking to the protein shake and eventually Pharahs company, Gabe was kind enough not to say anything about it.

\---------—----------—---

Jesse came to consciousness slowly, he made sure his breathing stayed even. He tried to analyze the situation the best he could while feigning sleep.

 _Okay not dead just handcuffed to a desk?_ He was sprawled out on the floor, sitting up with his arm like this would be a challenge, but he'd escaped worst. _Wait a sec,_ he thought panicked _, I'm missing my arm, what kind of man takes another's prosthetic? Well I would, but that's beside the point!_

He listened intently and heard no movement or sound of any kind. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up from the ground.

The office was small with yellow wallpaper and hardwood floors.

 _That explains the crick in my neck._  
He managed to move around and settle himself into a more seated position, back against the desk and long legs spread out in front of him.

His attempts to reach the bobby pin on his belt proved to be futile.  
He gritted his teeth in frustration, wishing he had a cigarillo to chew on.

He started to hear talking outside the closed office door. The Japanese was spoken fast but he could still follow it well enough.

" **What are we to do now brother?** " The voice asked.

" **Can we not just leave him here**?" A deeper voice asked.

The first voice grew a little in volume," **He might have seen her! We need to get information and it would be heartless to leave him as he is**."

The deeper voice scoffed," **We know nothing about him,Genji, what if he's with that group**?"

" **I doubt it he doesn't have the mark** ," the man named Genji replied.

" **Well we shall see let's talk to him first and then decide our next course of action** ," the man said.

McCree sat up the best he could in his current position. The door opened slowly as the two men stepped in. The first one looked to be the shorter of the two, he had a boyish smile and spiky green hair. _Great I got knocked out by a kid with green hair, Pharahs gonna have a field day with this_. His thoughts stuttered to a halt when he got a look at the second person.

His black hair was tied in a ponytail that cascaded down his back. His eyes seemed sharp and intense, set into a regal face. He had on a tight black shirt that showed off his rather impressive arms, one had a tattoo of a dragon that seemed to go all the way up. There was something dangerous about him, but his overall appearance made McCree's mouth run dry. He was stunning, and looking agitated.

Jesse realized the man had been talking while he was gawking at him," I'm sorry what was that?" He drawled, voice scratchy from lack of use.

"I asked if you are alone," the man repeated annoyed.

"Why are ya interested?" He answered flirtatiously, dodging the question.

The dark haired beauty hid his surprise quickly, his brother on the other hand couldn't hide his laughter and covered it with a cough.

The man glared at him,"What is your name?"

"You can call me whatever you want, darlin'" McCree responded with an easy smile.

"I am going to call you dead if you do not start answering my questions," he huffed angrily.

"Well I might consider talkin' if you unchain me from this here desk," he responded, his laid back facade slipping a bit.

Genji took over talking," Look you seem nice I'd hate to have to kill you, my names Genji and this is my brother Hanzo. We need some information before we can let you go so please help us out here."

McCree studied him seriously and decided he was being sincere. He let out a sigh,"Alright, the names McCree, I'm not alone and I need to get outta here and find someone 'cause I think they're in danger. I'm not some murderin' asshole, so if you could kindly uncuff me and give my arm back I'll be on my way."

The two looked at each other and nodded.

Hanzo spoke first,"Alright we believe you for now, McCree.  
Just know we are both armed if you try anything and I won't hesitate. There is one more thing we wish to ask you and then you can go."

McCree nodded," Shoot."

"Have you seen anyone alive around here? We are also trying to locate someone." Genji asked.

"Nope sorry I've only seen the deadheads." He apologized.

Genji's face fell and Hanzo grabbed his shoulder and switched back to Japanese," **We will find her brother, now lets let the strange man free**."

Jesse would be offended but he was trying to figure out if his idea was a good one or not. "Well I understand why you took such extreme measures given how folk are these days, and I'm willing to let bygones be bygones. How's about we team up to find our people? I think we could all use the help, this town is crawlin' with the dead."

Genji seemed to light up at the suggestion,but Hanzo's gaze burned into him. He walked over to him with deadly grace and leaned down until he was only inches from McCree's face.

"If you betray us you will wish it was the monsters killing you." Hanzo promised,his hand brushing against Jesse's.

McCree gulped as the handcuff fell away with a click, his heartbeat quickening with something that decidedly wasn't fear.

"I hear you, pumpkin."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha makes a friend and an explosive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter! I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, but I do have it somewhat planned out. Please ignore the endnotes if they're still there, I've given up on that battle. As always thank you very much for reading!

It was pretty easy to keep up with the time and date. A lot of tech was fried when multiple EMPs went off all over the world. Pharah had always wondered if the people responsible saw an opportunity in the chaos, or if they'd been behind it from the start. She couldn't think of any sane reason to destroy the world you lived in, but odds are they weren't sane reasons.

She was watching the time tick by on Jesse's tablet. It was solar powered as most things were these days, and had somehow survived the tech frying blast.

She was starting to get worried, they'd been staying in a rundown motel with still functioning water.  
Jesse had left earlier that morning and left her a note to hold down the fort. It was closing in on late afternoon now and there was no sign of him.

She sighed, _I could take a shower but there's no one to keep watch_.  
With her luck a herd would break in and she would die a disgraceful naked death. _So showers out for now_ , she thought sullenly, _if Jesse got himself eaten I swear to God-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rapid pounding on the door. She jumped up and looked through the keyhole to see an out of breath Jess. The second the door was unlocked he was inside and slamming it shut.

"Okay grab your shit we gotta go," he panted.

She ran to start packing immediately, questioning him as she did so,"What'd you do?"

He was shoving his clothes into his backpack,"Why do ya always assume _I_ did something?"

She raised a brow at him.

"Touché but this time it wasn't anything of my doin' I swear," he promised.

"Okay then what happened?" Looking at him a little closer she realized he had blood on his shirt. "Jess! Are you hurt?" She asked worriedly.

He looked down and winced at the sight,"Uh I ain't hurt, can't say the same for the other guys. Dammit this was one of my favorite shirts!"

Both messily packed started towards the door,"Just tell me what happened already!" She shouted.

"Ok, okay. Well I wanted to get ya somethin' nice for your birthday."

Fareeha blinked in surprise, _I completely forgot it was my birthday._

"It's gettin' to be pretty cold so I found a real nice leather jacket in an outlet store. Then these creeps barged in and one thing led ta another," he shrugged like that was all there was to it.

Fareeha pressed on for more information,"What did these creeps do?"

McCree looked hesitant to answer.

"Come out with it, Jesse," she demanded gently.

He relented,"I was in the women's section, they figured I had a woman somewhere. Tried to threaten me into talkin' and I killed'em. The last guy told me they were scoutin' ahead for their group. So we need to get on out of here 'fore we're outnumbered," he answered seriously.

Fareeha's fury burned like the sun ,"So we're just going to run away from those rapey dirtbags?" She set her bag down and started pulling out weapons.

"We don't know how many're out there so hell yeah we're runnin'!"  
He said it in a tone that meant no arguments, but that had rarely ever worked on Pharah.

"I understand why you are worried, but life is cruel. If we can make it even a little nicer for someone else, then we should. Judging from their words what do they do to girls they happen upon?" She questioned.

McCree gritted his teeth,"Nothin' nice."

"Well then, I say they've stumbled upon the wrong girl." She smiled viciously.

He dropped his bag with a sigh, pulled out a cigarillo and started smoking. "I'm not saying I agree to this yet, but what'd ya have in mind?" His voice was resigned.

"First we build a bomb."

\--—---—----—-----—

Pharah woke with a jolt, she was standing and only half alert as she looked around. She'd been sleeping on a leather couch, something was attached to her arm.

A voice with a German accent spoke up from the other side of the room. "You are fine. Everything's going to be fine, but you need to lay back down." Her hands were up placatingly, and she was watching Fareeha like she was a wounded tiger that could snap at any moment.

The curvy woman was wearing a white button up shirt and jeans, her golden hair in a loose ponytail.  
Her tired eyes were a deep blue and there was something comforting about her smile.

Pharah realizing she was making the other woman nervous, sat down slowly and tried to remember how she got here. She glanced at the needle in her arm, there was an half empty bag of fluid hanging from a coat rack to her right.

 _That's right I was stuck on that freaking semi_ , her memories came back slowly. The pretty blonde was just observing her, _she's probably giving me time to adjust_.

Pharah looked down at her clothing and noticed she was wearing one of her nightgowns. She vaguely remembered someone helping her change into it. She looked at the blonde woman and the previous events came rushing back to her.

"You are the angel! You saved my life!," Fareeha exclaimed enthusiastically.

The woman flushed a pretty shade of red,"Mein Gott! I am not an angel. You have been calling me that among other things, for two days. My names Angela or you can call me Mercy, but please no more angel." Angela said, embarrassed.

"Okay sorry Mercy, but to be fair you had wings! Wait...you did have wings right? Did I hallucinate that?" Saying it out loud made her feel crazy.

"Yes I did, they're something I made I will explain it later, but first things first how are you feeling?" Concern was etched into her tone, she started towards Pharah to check her out. "Do you any discomfort or pain, prett-," she cut herself off. "Oh uh, what is your name?" She asked in a rush.

Pharah didn't notice the slip,"My names Fareeha, but you can call me Pharah if you want."

Mercy sat next to her and stuck out her hand," Well it is nice to meet you officially, Pharah."

"Same," she shook her soft hand,"And thanks for saving my life."

"It was no problem," Mercy responded earnestly.

Something tugged at Pharah's mind,she drew her hand back reluctantly,"Did you say it's been two days?" Panic was clear in her features.

Angela looked at her with worry,"Yes I did, is something wrong?"

"I've got to find Jesse, it's been days since I saw him last." She stood back up...only to fall back down. _Shit I'm dizzy_.

Angela put a hand on her shoulder," You were exceptionally dehydrated and I've hardly gotten you to eat anything at all. You aren't in any condition to go back out there yet."

"You don't understand he could be hurt or freaking out about me. I've got to get to him." She protested.

"If he fights anything like you do half dead, he will be fine. And he should be 'freaking' out about you, you need to take it easy at least one more day. I will help you find him if you stay put a little longer, I've got to find my people too." She argued convincingly.

Fareeha hesitated a moment before she gave in,"I suppose you're right, but tell me something, why are you being so kind? You don't have to do any of this." She asked, puzzled.

Mercy's eyes met hers, her stare was piercing,"It is a cold world, we should do what we can for one another and maybe someday it won't be so cold anymore." She got off the couch and checked on the IV. Fareeha watched her, still stunned into silence.

 _I'm a lot gayer for her than I initially thought_.

 

 

 

 


	6. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree worries, Hanzo's helpful, and Genji ships it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your reviews and stuff, every time I get an email, I'm both terrified and delighted to see what you think. I would've posted this sooner, but I played overwatch for most of my days off work(Mercy Main to help your pain:). I'm free of the hospital for a bit so my writing could increase or decrease, we'll see. As always thanks for reading!

McCree woke up early that morning, the alarm he set on his tablet chimed lowly. He glanced over to Pharah on her bed, she'd shifted a bit at the sound, but was otherwise still asleep. _Good_.

They'd been staying in a motel in a rather small town, it was pretty peaceful aside from the few zombies roaming around. Most of the people seemed to have evacuated before the emps, judging by the lack of vehicles. He locked the door behind him and made sure to step over the fishing line alarm system.  
  
He made his way to the couple of stores he'd seen not far from them.  
He shivered, the chill in the air was becoming more biting( _hah_ ) as the days went by. _In a different life Phar would probably be gettin' a car today_ , he thought regretfully. _Best not to think like that_.

He was passing a car when he noticed movement in his peripheral vision. There was a man and woman stuck in the car, they hadn't made it out in time. Cautiously opening the door, he killed both with his knife and started walking again. He hoped someone would grant him the same mercy if it came down to it.

There were three stores pushed together, he was going to look through all of them, but first the clothes. He walked in slowly and scanned the environment, knife and peacekeeper drawn. It was decently sized and had the typical signs of mayhem. Clothing was scattered across the floor, the register was busted open, glass littered the ground.

 _I've seen worse_ , he thought finishing his quick sweep of the place. He went to the women's section and looked for thick leather jackets. Pharah had always liked the ones Gabe wore. _Actual fashion icon_ , _Gabriel Reyes_ , Jesse thought with a laugh.

Ana and Jack would tease him about being a leather fetishist, but Gabe would just wink and watch Jack go red. _I wonder if either of'em actually knew, I don't ever wanna have regrets of those sort_ , he thought sadly.

He found quite a few things still on the rack, and was trying to decide how many to grab. When Jesse heard glass crunching closely behind him. He spun around peacekeeper ready, and faced three men.

"Howdy, boys," he smiled serenely.

They had their guns drawn already and were starting to circle him, he kept his aim on the one in the middle. _That's always the chatty douchebag_ , McCree thought.

Sure enough he was right, the stocky middle man spoke up first.  
"I think you can tell your outnumbered here," middleman said cockily.

McCree kept his gun trained on the mans head,"Perhaps, but I still like my odds better than yours," he drawled. He'd be more worried, but they looked like they wanted to talk more than shoot.

Middlemans smile was cold,"Don't those jackets look a little too small for you?"

"You callin' me fat? I think it'll accentuate my figure quite nice." Jesse spoke lazily.

The mans smile faded,"Why don't we cut the shit? Handsome man like you _must_ have a real fine piece."

McCree's expression brightened," You noticed, mighty kind of you, I call her peacekeeper. I have feelin' you two are gonna be well acquainted soon." He readjusted his grip.

The goon to the right of him decided to respond," We don't mean your gun, moron."

"I reckon I don't know what else you could be talkin' about," Jesse replied easily.

Middleman glared at him," You've got a woman somewhere, and if you're smart about this you could walk away from here alive."

"Never been accused of bein' smart."

Faster than a blink he shot the man to his right, and rolled behind the man on his other side. Middleman had started to shoot at him so he used the goon as a shield. McCree pushed the mans dead weight hard towards middleman and watched him go down. Jesse walked over and stepped on the mans hand, peacekeeper pointed at his face.

"My group will kill you for this, but if you let me go I could give you a head start. If you don't they'll find you and your bitch, and the _things_ they'll do to her." Middleman said threatening, trying to keep control of the situation.

"I can't even imagine the horrors that'd befall'em for tryin'." McCree responded calmly, laid back demeanor never failing.

He'd noticed the man reaching for his friend's gun while they talked. He let him think he was getting away with it.

"So d'you fellas do this kinda thing often? Threaten to hurt women?" McCree inquired.

Middleman snorted," We do far more than threaten." He'd reached the gun and lifted it quickly to shoot, but not quick enough.  
McCree holstered peacekeeper,  
"Told ya you'd be well acquainted." He said, laid back mask breaking.

He broke into a sprint, jacket forgotten. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ , he panicked internally.  
He made it back to the motel in record time, leapt over the fishing line and pounded on the door.

Pharah opened the door with a worried expression, he calmed down when he saw her. _She's fine, she's healthy, you haven't lost her_ , he reassured himself. He slammed the door shut behind him, out of breath he told her,"Okay grab your shit we gotta go."

—---—---—---—---—---—

McCree winced as Genji reattached the nerves in his arm. Genji looked at him apologetically,"Sorry, but you are all done now."

Jesse made a fist and shot Genji a grateful smile,"Thanks that's a real bitch to do yourself."

Genji nodded,"Yes it is and it's no trouble. I am the one who took it off after all it is the least I could do."

Hanzo left the room before they'd started the repair. Jesse glanced to where he'd been standing, _I hope I didn't make him uncomfortable_.

"So your brother..I didn't go to far did I?" He questioned, still fiddling with his arm.

"Definitely the repression is strong with that one, but you are not maimed so I wouldn't worry to much about it." Genji's smile turned more amused,"That's the most expressive I've seen him in awhile, tell me do you hit on all your captors?"

McCree fought off the blush and kept his same nonchalant attitude in place,"Just the pretty ones."

Hanzo chose that moment to stalk in, face set in a frown. " **We must go and start the search, we don't know when they are going to show up**." He stated in Japanese.

Genji nodded, smile replaced with a similar frown." **I suppose you're right, I will go grab my things**."  
He got up and made his way to the front of the store. Leaving McCree and Hanzo alone in the small managers office.

Jesse feigned ignorance and asked what he'd said to Genji, feeling a little guilty about the eavesdropping.

Hanzo regarded him carefully,"I merely told him it was time to go."  
_Hm he's a decent liar_ , Jesse thought guilt fading. He stood up from the chair, which put him a lot closer to Hanzo than he'd thought it would. He noticed the couple of inches height difference with a strange sense of satisfaction.

He moved backed as much as possible in the cramped space, when he saw the other mans rigid posture. He sighed,"I'm thinkin' we got off on the wrong foot, why don't we try this again?," he stuck his hand out." I'm Jesse McCree, I'm lookin' for my little sister, Fareeha, and I appreciate your help."

Hanzo looked contemplative, he returned the handshake and relaxed slightly."I am Hanzo Shimada, we are searching for our friend Angela. You also have my gratitude in this endeavor."

Jesse had stepped back into his space without realizing. He took in the other mans pale complexion and dark eyes. His face had a real masculine beauty to it, Jesse was surprised by his urge to stroke his cheek, and feel the smooth skin under his finger tips. _Alright that's a strange thing to want_ , he thought in confusion.  _What is this I'm feeling_?

Hanzo seemed equally lost in thought, the two startled when they heard a cough from the doorway.

Genji was grinning,"I _really_ hate to interrupt, but I am ready when you two are."

Both men flushed and Hanzo dropped Jesse's hand like it burned. "Right we should be leaving," he said gruffly.

McCree nodded in agreement, hand twitching from the loss of contact."I'm ready, Phar's going to kick my ass if I don't find her soon."

Genji's cheerful expression became questioning,"Phar?"

"My little sister," he responded.

Genji looked relieved for some reason," Oh okay your sister, how long have you two been separated?"

"Bout a few days so far," Jesse answered, hiding his anxiety with a casual ease.

Hanzo whose interest had been in glaring at the floor, looked up at McCree, giving him his full attention.

"Let us move quickly, I'm sure we will find them safe and sound,"He said it confidently in a way that reassured Jesse. Hanzo touched his arm tentatively as he walked past him. _Could he tell how anxious I am? No he couldn't've_. Pushing aside the strange new thoughts and feelings, he followed after the brothers. _Please be okay Pharah, I can't do this without you_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah's ready to find Jesse and Angela's hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've actually been doing stuff and acting like a people. Weird. I've also been playing a lot of overwatch Lucio's pretty fun(RIP nerfed Mercy). Anyways here it is as always thanks for reading!

"You better not break my tablet," McCree's voice crackled through the comm.

Pharah rolled her eyes,"I know what I'm doing." She was connecting wires into the device carefully. The clear screen was sitting on top of a sheet of square metal and what looked to be dynamite, wires attaching the whole thing together.

"I meant when ya sit on it." He responded cheekily.

She scoffed,"If all the times you've dropped it haven't killed it yet, I am sure it can handle my ass."

McCree laughed,"Language little lady."

She turned to face him, middle finger raised high. She couldn't make out his expression from the top of the building, but his laugh told her he could see her go to crude gesture.

The plan was simple enough, hide the device from sight, gather intel, and play the more difficult parts by ear. They were set up in front of the store with the three dead men inside.

She had the switch for the bomb hidden in her hand.

"You sure about this? Seems mighty risky." He tried to sound casual, she didn't buy it.

"This way they won't try to touch me and we can scare them into telling us what we need to know. Also it's got drama, Gabe would be proud." She said with a reassuring smile.

He sighed,"Bossman bein' proud don't exactly make this a great idea. If shit goes sideways I'm shootin'."

"I am counting on that. What do you think he's doing right now?"  
She wondered gloomily.

"I'm bettin' he found a nice group and completely took over. They call him Mr. Sir and he's a just and benevolent ruler." He drawled amusedly, trying to cover his own sadness and cheer up Pharah.  
It worked, she laughed softly,"Mr. Sir huh? That sounds about right."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they waited she killed a few of the dead who wandered too close.

Fareeha stiffened when she heard lively voices. She sat on the screen as it blinked the number five, looking up towards the building top she nodded at Jesse.

The men turned the corner and came into her line of sight. She counted nine of them, varying weights and heights. _Excellent_.

Pharah was sitting leisurely on the bench, her arms spread across the top. The group halted when they spotted her, judging from body language the older man in the front was in charge. She focused her attention on him as he approached her slowly.

"Hey there sweetheart, it's pretty dangerous out here by yourself. Are you okay?" He stopped a few feet short of her, a kind smile on his wrinkled face. The other men stayed behind him, not even pulling out there firearms.

She smiled back and took on an innocent tone,"I'm fine, just waiting on my brother, he should be back any moment."

"We can keep you company until he gets back, wouldn't want a pretty thing like you out here alone." He probably thought he sounded sincere, but Pharah could see the malicious intent in his eyes.

The men moved closer to her at a minute pace. She decided it was time to get what she needed.

"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself, I even handled a situation with some bad people earlier." She kept the innocence in her voice, but her smile was a little colder.

The man tried to hide his surprise,"Is that right? And what'd these bad men try to do?" The men started exchanging worried glances.

Her features darkened,"Nothing nice, how'd you know they were men?"

The kind smile turned to a sneer,"Because they were my men, are they alive?"

"That depends, do you have anyone you need to let go? I might be persuaded to trade captives," she lied easily.

The group had started to draw their weapons. The leader took the last couple steps towards her, gun raised. "The only captive we have is _you_ , now tell me where my men are and we might leave you alive when we're done with you," he leered threateningly.

She put her hands up and stood slowly, ignoring McCree's cussing over the comm. She opened her hand to reveal the button she'd been holding down.

"I wouldn't if I were you." She moved to the side and showed the explosive on the bench.

His eyes widened in shock," How the hell do you have something like that?!"

"Not important, what is important is this dead man's switch I'm holding down. I let go of this and you have five seconds to get out of dodge. I would tread carefully." She spoke calmly.

He appeared hesitant ,"You wouldn't blow yourself up."

"How would you know?" She had a dangerous look in her eyes. They stared each other down, he lowered his gun and had his men do the same.

"Pharah, all of them?" McCree's voice questioned over the line.

She'd been watching the groups behavior and how they watched her. She was feeling pretty confident none of them should be spared, but she wanted to be sure.

"Undetermined," she whispered.

"I'm going to ask again, do you have anyone against their will?" She was pressing the detonator down so hard her fingers were going numb.

He glared at her,"No we don't."  
One of the men stepped out from the group gun aimed her way,"I think she's bluffing disable the thing or this bullet goes in your kneecap." His gruff voice stated.  
The group seemed to agree and they all raised their weapons again, eyes excited and hungry in a way the reanimated corpses weren't.

Pharah decided the older man wasn't lying about hostages and that these men didn't need to see another sunset."Alright you got me, please don't shoot," she said pathetically. "I was just acting tough so you wouldn't hurt me."

McCree scoffed over the line, Pharah repressed a smile.  
The idiots took the bait instantly, she thought she'd have to lay it on thicker after her earlier moments of acting normal.

The older man spoke to the man who threatened her,"Good job Josh she had me fooled." He turned his attention back to her," Don't worry we're not going to hurt you, honey. You might even enjoy our company,"He said repulsively.

Fareeha looked over each of their foul expressions and spoke into the comm,"What time is it?"  
She tossed the detonator towards them. It popped and let out a piercing sound alongside a bright flash. The group all shouted in surprise too stunned to do anything as the words came down from the building top," _Its high noon, draw_!"

She watched eight men fall dead, six from peacekeeper, and two she shot with her gun hidden inside the fake bomb. The only one left standing was the leader, he'd dropped his gun in the mayhem.

"Wha-how..What just happened?" He looked around in horror.  
Pharah looked at him blankly, aiming at his head. "Justice."

Bang.

 ----—----—----—

 

Fareeha was surrounded by darkness, it was almost suffocating. Every step she took felt heavy though her footsteps made no sound. Her clothes and skin were iridescent, casting the only light in the otherwise colorless void.

She tried to talk but the words wouldn't come out. _Where am I? Maybe I'm in Hell that would be appropriate_ , she thought strangely amused.

Pharah continued her journey in the pitch black slowly. Something was urging her forward, a feeling in the pit of her stomach that grew in intensity the further she got. _The last thing I remember is Mercy making me go back to sleep. She sure is bossy and health oriented and kind and beautiful_.

Fareeha's feelings for the blond were surprising, she'd never been attracted to anyone before. Perhaps she had known she was more inclined towards women, but she didn't think she'd ever meet anyone. The thing that threw her the most was how implicitly she trusted the near stranger already.

_Not that any of this matters she'll go her way and I'll go mine_ , she thought sullenly. The sound of someone singing broke her out of her thoughts. The voice was deep and familiar, she remembered the song from her childhood. Pharah could almost make out the figure glowing a light blue.

She broke into a sprint towards the man singing a slow, haunting version of Que Sera Sera. It echoed ominously throughout the nothingness. _I must be dreaming_ , she tried to call out to him to no avail.

Somehow sensing her presence he turned to look at Fareeha. His brown eyes widened , he looked exactly the same as when she'd last seen him. She was close enough now to make out his features. Strong jaw, dark facial hair, scars that went across his cheek and nose. He was wearing an outfit that looked like something Jack would wear.

He stood still as a statue, watching her with awe. Pharah reached out cautiously to touch his face, he felt cold, but real. She launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. Gabe stiffened at the contact but slowly relaxed and hugged back just as fierce.

"I'm so glad you're alive," he said emotionally, pulling back and putting his hands on her shoulders. His eyes were misty and tired,"You look so much like Ana, and you've gotten so tall. How long have I been here?" He questioned more to himself than to Fareeha.

She tried to respond and found that she still couldn't speak. She looked at him in confusion, he let out a sad laugh. "I used to wish I could make you quiet for even a minute, now I want nothing more than to hear you talk and it isn't possible." He let go of her shoulders and took a step back.

Crossing his arms, he began talking to himself and contemplating. "If she's here that means I'm close, that means **they're** close. How do I know this is even real? Maybe I'm finally losing what's left of my mind. No that can't be it, theoretically the tech could do something like this if I was close enough." He rambled on, pacing like he used too when deep in thought.

Pharah had no idea what he was talking about and was trying to figure out what the hell was happening. Gabe stopped abruptly, clutching his head. "You've got to go," he groaned," **He's** coming."

He took in her worried expression and gave her a final quick hug. "I'm sorry but you need to wake up get Jesse-" he stopped. "The kid he's alive right? He's okay?" He asked voice faltering, fearing the answer.

She nodded and smiled, trying to put him at ease. He sighed heavily in relief,"Of course he is, you two are too stubborn to die. Protect him Fareeha, the monster will try to kill him first. Get him and run, run fast and hard. _Please_ don't let me kill you." He said desperately, he grabbed his head again and fell to his knees.

Pharah tried to help him up but her hands went through him. Glowing tendrils of black smoke formed around him. He didn't look at her when he snarled," ** _Run_**!"

She wanted to stay and help him, but somehow she knew she couldn't save him from whatever this was, not yet. She ran towards the path of light that had opened up. Pharah risked a glance behind her and met Gabes terrified eyes and contradicting bloodthirsty smile.

_I will be back for you_ , she tried to convey to him. Jumping towards the bright light, she awoke.

Mercy was right next to her, she'd been trying to shake her awake it seemed. "Are you alright? I thought you might be having a nightmare." She asked, expression worried, her hand still on Pharahs shoulder.

Pharah was still trying to process whatever that was that just transpired,"Not a nightmare a warning, I think. I've gotten enough rest are you ready to leave?" She stood quickly ignoring the tingling in her shoulder.

She crossed the room in long strides and grabbed her clothes out of her bag. She could hear Angela getting ready to protest as she pulled on her pants and took off her nightgown.

"Are you sure you can't rest a-" Angela cut off with a squeak, staring blatantly at Pharah and quickly turning around. Pharah turned a few shades of red and cursed her lack of people skills.  
She pulled her shirt on,"I am so sorry," her voice cracked,"I thought,uh, well I should have said something right? I'm used to just going about it." She stammered out awkwardly, gesturing to her clothes.

Mercy cleared her throat and turned back around, face slightly flushed,"No it's fine I was just surprised is all. What did you mean earlier about your dream?" She changed the subject not so subtly.

Pharah considered how to explain her dream without seeming crazy for kind of believing it. She rubbed the back of her neck feeling overly self aware. _Well I already embarrassed myself let's just go for broke shall we_?

She explained the whole thing from start to finish and watched Mercy go pale towards the end of her story. "That sounded crazier out loud, you know it was probably just a fever dream. We don't need to rush or anything, I do want to start looking for Jesse now though." She said, watching Angela who still looked pale and afraid?

Mercy took a deep breath and started moving around the room to pack up her medical supplies and other things she had scattered about. "We need to go now," Mercy replied hastily, strapping on a white metallic vest. Fareeha hadn't ever seen anything quite like it, the metal was white, and the back of it was nearly flat against Angela's spine. It was entirely too small to be a backpack and to thin to fit even a book into.

Pharah walked over and marveled at the beautiful piece of machinery.  
"These are the wings aren't they?" She asked in amazement.  
Without thinking about it she ran her fingers over the thickest part a little under Mercy's shoulders. The strange metal felt warm and soft, Pharah could feel the intricate circuitry throughout the device.

Realizing she was in Angela's space she made eye contact with the fascinated blue. The blonde was gazing at her tenderly. "Yes these are the wings, I will let you examine them more closely later. We should go look for your.." she paused,"Who is Jesse exactly?" She asked anxiously, the tender look gone as quickly as it had come.

Fareeha stopped touching the wings and took a few steps back to give them both some breathing room. She missed the disappointed look that flashed across Angela's face."He's my brother and pretty much all I have left in this world." She replied honestly.

Pharah couldn't tell for sure but she thought Mercy might look relieved for some reason. _Probably just imagining it_.

"Well let us go find them as fast as we can, I need to find my friends and get away from this town." Angela replied the tinge of fear back in her voice,"I'm sure they are all going to be okay, if your brother is anything like you I'm sure he's a survivor."

Pharah's face fell at the first part of the statement remembering they were only teamed up until they found their people. She was distracted by the future goodbye that she forgot to ask what had Mercy afraid."I am sure your friends are okay too, given how capable you are."

Mercy smiled and grabbed Pharah's hand, confusing Fareeha's sadness over them separating soon with worry for her brother,"Lets go find our boys then." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I fucking love zombie aus. I'm hoping this helps with my writers block and getting better at writing in general. The next chapter will switch more to McCrees perspective and then back. It's going to bounce around a bit. That said thanks again see you next chapter!


End file.
